Sasuke's Diary
by BloodyDawnAngel
Summary: This is Sasuke's Diary now. Just shortly after his clan's death.


Declaimer I don't own Naruto

Another diary writing. It seems that I'm having trouble writing Dialog so I keep writing these… maybe if I can think of something I might write it but until then, have fun reading… possible…

--------------------------------Sasuke ---ekusaS--------------------------------

Dear Diary – Today when I woke up I had bin half expecting my mom to wake me up gently, and my Dad and Itachi fighting, but no, all there was, was me.

Itachi, my brother, killed everyone in our clan but left me alive. Why did he have me alive, I don't care. I've already sworn to myself that I'll kill him, but in order to do so I need those eyes. The mangekyo sharingan. With those I can win against him, but first, I need a best friend.

I did as Itachi told me to. I went into the hiding passage room and found out about are clans secret. To obtain the perfect mangekyo sharingan, I need to take the eyes of another Uchiha… kind of hard to do so now. Why didn't he take a pair from someone in the clan, and why did he want me to no this? His plan must be to take my eyes in the future.

Anyways back to today. When I got myself up and ready I headed out of the Uchiha compound and off towards the school grounds, Ignoring all the glances and whispers from the villagers. It took all my willpower not to tell them to fuck off and mind there own business. That if they didn't have anything better to do, to just go get a life.

When I arrived at the school, everyone starred at me as if I had 2 heads. The only one that could care less about me was Naruto, which I don't mind at all. Naruto was just some stupid kid in my class who is obsessed with Sakura and trying to make me look bad. To bad it always backfires on him. Also Sakura is one of my many classmates. Goody… When I got inside I look my seat just in time for the bell.

First priod was boring. Iruka is annoying. I mean who cares about rationing chakra. To win a fight all you have to do is use your strongest attacks, then if that doesn't work wait for a moment then kill em. Beside is long lecture on this, class went by barely noticeable.

Second period was armed combat class. I got stuck with Naruto again, and he lasted about 10 seconds this time. Better then usual. He still sucks, but he might one day pass me, so in order to prevent this, I must get stronger. Everyone else that went up against me during class ending up losing, well almost everyone. Neji Hyuga won against me. Damn Byakugan user. Thinks he's all high and mighty. Ill show him some day that I'm stronger.

Third period was my favorite period today. Naruto said something to the teacher and she went ballistic. What he said, I don't no... I wasn't paying attention until now. But I do no he ended getting detention for a week. Teach him to say whatever he said. Other than this there wasn't anything fun to do today.

Fourth and Fifth period went by fast, then last period was free period with Naruto and the other's. The same s usual happened, Naruto hit on Sakura, and Sakura hit on his face. God they can be so predictable. Sometimes it's just uncanny.

On my way home for super I was Naruto, his mother and Iruka all eating Ramen at the Ramen shop. When I listened in all I heard was… (In theater script form)

Kushina: Naruto, you shouldn't talk with your mouth open.

Iruka: …Yeah. (His mouth full of ramen

Kushina; You to Iruka (glances over at Iruka)

Iruka and Naruto: Sorry Kushina/Mom

Kushina: You no you to should really lea…

…and that's all I could hear considering I was walking right by them as they spoke. But hearing Kushina like that reminder me of my mother. My mom always told me the same thing. Damn Naruto. He's lucky to still have one of his parents.

At about 5 O'clock I was Naruto pass my hear, possible on his way to the park. But as he went by some guy's tried to pick a fight with him… again. The same results happened, they all got beat up. Then he continued towards the park. When he faded of in the distance I glanced back out towards the Ocean and continued thinking about my training tomorrow, not that I finished today's.

When it was about 7 Naruto walked by hear, glancing at me like usual. Then, an hour or so since I he glanced at me, I headed home to get ready for bed. I took a show brushed my teeth got dressed in my sleeping clothes and was about to go to sleep when I remembered Naruto saying something about him keeping a Diary. He said it helped him remember what he did the pervious days, so I figured I would try it out and see if it can help me remember some things I may wish to remember in the future. So now I'm finished writing this.

--------------------------------Sasuke---ekusaS--------------------------------

Well, that's the bet I can do with Sasuke when I'm tired. I don't know much about him form the series so I kind of just guessed he was the jealous type when it came to family's… also about Narutos mother, I don't know how she died or even if she really is dead but, I think she should be still alive so, yeah… Also she likes Ramen as well so she and Iruka and Naruto all eat Ramen together, instead of just Naruto and Iruka. Ok, Read and criticize.


End file.
